A Troubled Mind
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Kurt was abused by his father, hated by everyone at his school, and lonely. He attempted suicide and is now in a mental hospital. Abusive!Burt Abused!Kurt Abused!Blaine TRIGGER WARNING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is honestly quite a bit darker than all of my others combined. Just a warning. No worries if you're afraid I'm gonna screw up; I've had plenty of experience dealing with Mental Hospitals, so this should come easily for me. This story's pretty triggering so you may wanna click on the back button if you get triggered easily. It's also very AU, which means Kurt's gonna meet the NDs after he's admitted to the hospital, rather than before. but, it's KLAINE! YAY! Abusive!Burt. Abused!Kurt. VERYOOC!Burt. On with the story. READ!**

**A Troubled Mind**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt's hands were shaking as he was led towards the Adolescent Unit.

"Are you alright, Kurt?" the nurse (he couldn't for the life of him remember her name) that was walking with him asked.

"Y-yes, f-fine," he stuttered, his teeth were chattering. It was so disconcerting and scary in this place. It was called Fairview Behavioral Health Center, and so far, even though everyone had tried to be gentle with him, he was still so scared.

"Don't worry, Kurt. You'll be fine," the nurse turned and smiled at him.

"C-could you give me your name again?" Kurt asked, hating the way he was trembling all over.

She laughed gently. "It's Cathy."

"No last name?" he asked, trying to make a joke.

"Of course I have one, but you can call me Cathy. Everyone here does," she replied over her shoulder.

They arrived at the double doors and a sign pointing to them, saying, "Adolescent Unit."

"Kurt, since you tried to commit suicide, you understand we have to keep you in a locked ward, yes? Just for your safety." Cathy said, turning to look at him.

Kurt nodded. "You-you're not gonna put me in a p-padded room are you? I-I'm c-claustrophobic," he whimpered.

"Of course not," Cathy tried to assure him. "You'll get your own room with your own roomate."

Kurt sighed in relief. A roomate would be wonderful. Just knowing that there would be another living person in the room with him would make him feel better about sleeping.

Cathy took out her set of keys, and placed one in the lock on the wall to the right of the doors. She turned the key, and then pushed the doors open, leading them both in.

Kurt walked down the narrow hallway and into the main room where a bunch of kids were sitting around, watching TV and talking amongst themselves.

"This is the Day Room. Go see if you can make friends while I go get you a room," Cathy whispered in his ear, gently nudging him over towards the other kids.

"Hey, dudes look! A new kid!" a scary-looking boy with a mohawk called out.

"Puck, don't be mean!" a black girl hissed. "Look at him. He's terrified."

"Hi! I'm Brittany!" a blonde girl waved frantically at him.

"Um, I'm Kurt," Kurt replied shyly.

"Like, Kurt the Frog from the Muppets?" she asked, smiling innocently.

"Uhh, not exactly..." Kurt trailed off.

"Sup," Puck had gotten up and was now standing in front of him. "Name's Noah, but if you wanna live, you'll call me Puck."

"Puck! I said cut it out!" the black girl strode up angrily. "I'm Mercedes," she said, roughly pushing Puck out of the way and smiling at Kurt. "Don't listen to him; he's crazy."

"Isn't that why we're all here?" a latina girl called from the couch. "Because we're all crazy?"

"Ok, well Puck's crazier than the rest of us," Mercedes replied. "That's Santana by the way," she muttered, pointing to the latina.

"So, is everyone out here?" Kurt asked, looking at the small group.

"No, some people are in their rooms. A few of them don't like the big crowds," Mercedes whispered quietly.

Kurt was about to reply when Cathy popped up.

"I have a room for you. Room 437. You'll be bunking with a boy named Blaine Anderson. I've already told him you'd be coming along, so he's waiting for you."

Kurt nodded. "I'll see you later," he called to the rest.

"Bye, Kurt the Frog!" Brittany called.

"Britts, I don't think he's really a frog..."

Kurt entered his room and saw a curly haired boy with hazel eyes sitting on his bed, a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm your roomie!" the boy said.

"You're Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yup," Blaine said. "Your bed's over there, by the door."

Kurt nodded and lay down on his bed.

"So, what are you in for?" Kurt asked. "If you don't mind me asking, of course?"

Blaine bit his lip, and then sighed, pulling up his sleeves and walking up to Kurt. "This," he whispered hoarsely.

Kurt gasped as he saw the large wounds scabbing on Blaine's wrists. "Oh my-Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Kurt stared in horror.

"Hey, shh! I'm sorry. I should've just told you, I-"

"N-no, i-it's fine," Kurt whispered shakily.

"No it isn't!" Blaine hissed.

"I-I'll be fine, Blaine," Kurt sighed, lying back down on his bed.

"You sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

**A/N: So? You like?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Who's ready for the second chappy?**

**Chapter 2**

"Why?" Kurt asked after a long moment of silence. "What made you cut?"

Blaine looked up fearfully. "C-can't t-tell y-you," he whimpered, leaping off the bed and scurrying back to his own.

"Hey, Blaine, it's ok," Kurt got up and slowly walked over, trying to calm him down.

"N-no, p-please! You'll h-hate m-me!" Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine, I won't hate you," Kurt whispered gently. "Please tell me?"

"NO!" Blaine screamed. "NO PLEASE! I CAN'T TELL!"

There was the sound of footsteps hurrying down the hall, and four orderlies, along with Cathy, hurried into the room.

"Blaine, honey? Calm down for us, please? Do you wanna tell me what happened?" Cathy asked soothingly.

Blaine whimpered and shook his head."A-are y-you g-gonna p-put m-me i-in i-isolation a-again?"

"Only if you don't calm down, Blaine, you know the rules," Cathy said as calmly and gently as she could.

"I CAN'T!" Blaine began hyperventilating. "I-I n-need to c-cut! I-I n-need t-to!"

"Blaine-" Cathy took a step towards him.

Blaine instantly pulled his sleeves up and began scratching. Hard.

"Blaine!" Cathy and Kurt screamed at the same time.

It took all four of the orderlies plus Cathy to sedate Blaine. Kurt stood outside, biting his lip nervously.

"What happened?" a voice asked.

Kurt turned to see a tall, chocolate-haired boy peering out of his room.

"I-I tried to ask Blaine why he cut," Kurt replied quietly.

"Oh fuck!" the boy screamed. "Why the hell would you do that? He hates talking about it! He always thinks someone's gonna judge him and he freaks!"

"I-I didn't know-" Kurt replied.

"Oh yeah, you're a new kid," the boy snapped. "You gotta be gentle around Blaine, okay? Don't be stupid next time." then the door to room 435 slammed shut.

Cathy hurried out, a half-drugged Blaine leaning on her and one of the orderlies for support.

"I'll be back in just a minute, Kurt," she called over her shoulder.

"Noo," Blaine slurred. "Pleease, Kuurt!"

Kurt bit his lip again and waved to the other boy. "You'll be ok," he called.

Cathy came back, as promised, and led Kurt into his room. "Now, tell me what you did to upset him."

"I-I just asked him why he cut," Kurt looked down guiltily.

Cathy sighed. "Kurt, normally, I wouldn't do this, but I'm going to make an exception. Blaine was abused by his father. Just like you."

"Oh my-oh my god!" Kurt gasped. "I-I didn't know, I-"

"He cut because his father hated him. And even though the bastard's behind bars now, Blaine's terrified that he's gonna come back and find him here," Cathy explained. "That's why he panicked."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't've asked," Kurt shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes. We'll have him in isolation for the rest of the night though, so you'll be sleeping alone."

Kurt shivered. "Do I have to sleep by myself?"

"Don't worry, Kurt. You'll be fine. Now go ahead and get ready for bed. Lights out at nine," Cathy closed the door shut, leaving Kurt alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Quickly responding to my bestie here; Miss amillionyears. I love Burt too, but I had to try something a little different. Or else it would just chill in my mind forever, thus driving me to insanity. Anyways, NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 3**

Kurt slept horribly that night and ended up exhausted the next morning when one of the nurses came to wake him up.

"I gotta take blood from you, kid," she said, bringing out a sharp looking needle.

Kurt whimpered. He hated needles. "D-do you have to?"

The nurse sighed impatiently. "Yes, I have to," she huffed.

Kurt didn't like her. At all.

Once it was over, she told him to get ready and make up his bed and be out of his room in fifteen minutes. He was about to call out that that left him no time for his moisturizing routine, but fell silent when he remembered that all of his products and sprays had been taken away as soon as he'd arrived. Apparently they weren't allowed. He huffed as he opened up the brown wardrobe in his room. Only a small portion of his clothes fit in the damn thing, which frustrated him to no avail. After eight consecutive minutes, he found an outfit he liked, and began making up his bed properly.

He skidded out into the hallway at 7:15 sharp.

"Hey, Kurt!" Mercedes called from the other side of the room. She was standing out in a line where everyone else was waiting.

"What are we doing?" he asked, going to stand in line next to her.

"Getting our vitals checked. It's just your blood pressure and temp. It doesn't take long," she smiled.

"Oh, alright. Hey, have you seen Bla-?"

"Hey."

Kurt turned around to face Blaine. The poor kid looked worse off than Kurt felt.

"How-how was your night?" Kurt asked.

"Awful," Blaine began to tremble. "It's so quiet in there, and dark, and-and c-cramped-" he let out a whimper and clutched onto Kurt's arm for comfort.

"Oh my god. They didn't put you in the padded room, did they?" Kurt gasped.

"They d-did," Blaine whimpered, tears beginning to trickle out of his eyes.

"Shh, hey, it's okay," Kurt said, gently placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder and rubbing it.

"Blaine, honey, you've gotta calm down," Mercedes whispered. "Just relax, I've got you," she wrapped her arms around the curly-haired boy, pulling him in for a hug.

"'C-Cedes, p-please," Blaine whimpered, burrowing closer into the crook of her neck.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Kurt and I are right here," Mercedes smiled reassuringly as Kurt continued rubbing Blaine's shoulder.

"Dude seriously? I will fucking punch you in your goddamn face if you've upset Blaine. Again!" called an angry voice from behind Kurt.

Kurt turned and saw the same boy from yesterday.

"Finn, stop! It's not Kurt's fault, okay? It's this damn place. You know how it makes him feel," Mercedes glared at Finn.

"Just don't hurt him," Finn growled, baring his teeth at Kurt.

"Finn has anger management problems," came yet another familiar voice.

"No, I fucking _don't, _Puck!" Finn growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Dude, you so do," Puck laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"HEY!" Kurt screamed, silencing the argument. "You're scaring Blaine," he gestured to the said boy.

Blaine was indeed trembling violently as he cuddled closer to Mercedes.

"Sorry, dude," they both nodded in unison.

"You gonna be okay?" Mercedes asked, looking down at Blaine, who nodded.

After they got their vitals checked they all headed down to breakfast in a single file line.

Blaine was quiet and withdrawn during breakfast as he sat next to Kurt and Mercedes.

"So, who's all here and what are they in for?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I'm anorexic," Mercedes said, looking ashamed.

"What? But, 'Cedes, you're beautiful!" Kurt insisted.

Mercedes entire face lit up at the comment. "Thanks, white boy. Anyways, Finn is here for anger management classes, Puck is in for drug abuse-"

"No surprise there," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Brittney's literally a four year old stuck in a sixteen year old's body, Santana's homicidal, like she literally just wants to kill everyone, and she's a cutter too."

Kurt unconsciously rubbed at the scars on his wrist that the long shirt was covering up.

"Let's see, there's also Rachel. She's got extreme paranoia, like, she thinks all of us are out to get her."

"Wow, paranoid much?" Kurt muttered.

"Quinn is schizophrenic. She lives in this crazy universe and thinks she's a member of some secret society and she destroys bad guys every day or something."

Kurt rose an eyebrow at this.

"Lauren is also anorexic, Mike is suicidal, and Tina has multiple personalities."

"Wow," Kurt said.

"What about you?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt was about to respond when suddenly, they were called to go back to the Adolescent Unit. Breakfast was over.


	4. Very Important AN!

**Very Important A/N! I'm posting this on every one of my stories, on my profile, and on my RP. I'll also be sending it out to all of my inboxers. I'm changing my screen name! That's right. I will no longer be Isabel M. My new username will be KlaineGleekFanGirl That's all.)**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Geez...busy busy busy! Here's your chapter! :P**

**Chapter 4**

"So what do we do all day," Kurt asked Mercedes once they'd gotten back to their unit. It was clear that the two were becoming friends.

"Chill," Puck answered before Mercedes could.

"We don't 'chill.' We hang," Finn replied.

"We chill," Puck smirked.

"WE'RE NOT FUCKING ICECUBES! WE HANG!" Finn screamed in anger.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, pulling Kurt to the other side of the room, where a shy looking asian girl was sitting by herself.

"Kurt, this is Tina. Tina, meet Kurt," Mercedes said gently.

Tina looked up at her before turning to Kurt. "He's kinda hot," she said.

"Oh great," Mercedes muttered, "Sarah's out again."

"Who's Sarah?" Kurt asked.

"Tina's most annoying alter. She hits on everybody, so just ignore her," Mercedes replied, slightly irritable.

Kurt turned as a blonde girl with hazel eyes sat next to him, notebook and dull pencil in her hands.

"Watcha up to, Quinn?" Mercedes asked.

"I gotta new case this morning from the boss. This time it's that good-for-nothing gang: The Sharks," Quinn replied, making notes in her notebook.

Kurt rose an eyebrow at her and turned to Mercedes.

"Go with it," Mercedes whispered.

"That's nice, Quinn," Mercedes smiled.

"I'm gonna need my spy gear; I'm going back to my office," Quinn replied, hurrying back to her room.

"Her 'office' is her room," Mercedes explained to a very confused looking Kurt.

"The world must be a very interesting place for a schizophrenic," Kurt mused.

Mercedes giggled. "You can say that again, white boy."

"Move so Britt can sit there," Santana growled, appearing out of nowhere in front of Kurt, Brittany just behind her.

Kurt and Mercedes both moved.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Santana narrowed her eyes at them.

"Hi Kurtie!" Brittany waved at him.

"Hey," he replied to her.

"Your hair is pretty today," she said distantly as she swung her legs, kicking her feet against her seat in a child-like way.

Kurt smiled at her, and then heard a loud sniff from behind him. He looked over to see Blaine staring at him, teary-eyed.

"Hey, it's okay! Come sit with me and tell me what happened," Mercedes said gently.

"F-Finn yelled at me," Blaine whimpered,sitting next to her and burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"FINN!" Santana screeched, getting up and stomping over to where he and Puck were still in a heated argument. "WERE YOU MESSIN' WITH MY BOY, BLAINE? CUZ IF YOU WERE, I'LL FUCKING CUT YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO MY DOGS, THEN, I'LL FUCKING STRANGLE YOU!"

Kurt gaped at her.

"Sanny's so sweet," Brittany smiled.

"I wouldn't say that," Kurt muttered, turning his attention to Blaine as orderlies attempted to restrain Santana.

"K-Kurt?" Blaine wriggled out of Mercedes arms, and instead took to cuddling with his roomate.

Kurt smiled gently. "It's ok, Blainers," he said, unsure where the silly nickname came from, but liking it. "It's ok."

"Finn's just got issues, Blaine, you know he loves you," Mercedes said, ruffling the other boy's hair.

Blaine allowed them both to instill comfort in him until it was time for group therapy.

"Thank you, Kurt. You're the first person who's been this nice to me besides Mercedes," Blaine whispered.

Kurt just held him tightly, wanting to protect him. "Nobody's ever going to hurt you again, Blaine, I'll make sure of that."

**A/N: Oh god..I love Spy!Quinn! It's hilarious! XD! R&R**


End file.
